Memory
by The Cynical Asian
Summary: Elsword and Eve love each other, they have ever since they met. But after a little mistake Elsword's memory is burned with the tragedy of a single night... Story Exchange w/ Ruby and... IT'S HER BIRTHDAY TODAY! :D Happy Birthday Ruby! A tragic one-shot, enjoy!


**Surprise! Today is RubyCrusade's birthday!  
I know this isn't really an appropriate story to upload on someone's birthday, being a tragedy and all, but this is my side of an exchange with the one and only. I've kept working on this a secret until now so...  
**

**Happy Birthday Ruby!**

**MarioFireRed, SeraphimBeatz and ArchangelShadic all helped me out with this... To a certain extent anyway XD (Cough Mario's the only one who helped Cough. The other two were for moral support XD)**

**Oh, job classes XD**

**Elsword - Infinity Sword**

**Eve - Code Nemesis**

**Chung - (Over much debating) Deadly Chaser**

_**Memory**_

Elsword was one of the best students in his school junior year. Things weren't the same before. Once, he was the class clown, always messing with teachers and disrupting classes. Elsword had a reputation for trouble. That all changed when he entered high school, and it was all thanks to Eve. The two met freshman year, they were in the same classes. At first Elsword ignored her like he did most girls. He realized that she wasn't like the others, most would flirt with him whenever they had the chance. Elsword admired her for that. After a few awkward moments and interventions by the school's very own Cupid Rena, Elsword and Eve ended up becoming a couple. The two helped each other out (to certain extents), Eve with Elsword's academic ability and Elsword with scaring off the more persistent guys that Eve couldn't get rid of (before they officially announced being a couple). One day they made a promise to each other, a promise that they will live for one another. The intended to keep that promise but...

Eve was staying over at Elsword and Chung's dorm one night. The very night their promise was broken.

Elsword had finished cleaning up after dinner and headed up to his room where Eve was waiting for him. He walked up to his door only to hear strange sounds coming from inside.

**Thump!**

Elsword kicked in his door to find the most shocking sight to behold. Elsword's best friend and dorm-mate was making out with Eve. "Oh. So I guess this is why you were here in the first place." In surprise Eve broke the kiss with Chung, looking at the heart-broken redhead in horror. "E-Elsword! I can explain!"

"You don't need to." Elsword ran out the front door, Eve chasing behind him.

Elsword ignored the Nasod's pleas as he ran down the street. "Just go away! I don't want to see your face anymore!" The two stopped, Elsword in the middle of the road and Eve on the sidewalk. "Elsword, listen to me! I didn't make a move on Chung, he was the one who came onto me!"

Elsword spun around and snapped back at Eve."Why should I listen to you? You're just a cheating whore like everyone else! I thought you were different!"

Eve, on the verge of tears, screamed, "I've always loved you! Nothing has changed that and nothing ever will!"

Unconvinced Elsword turned away from Eve. "Liar! El have mercy on my soul, I would much rather die than look at you!" As if answered by the masters themselves a car sped down the road, heading straight for the two. The driver showed no signs of slowing down. Elsword saw this and quickly accepted his fate.

Elsword closed his eyes and waited as the car came closer and closer...

"Elsword you idiot!" Elsword turned around at the last moment and saw Eve running out to him.

***Tires Screeching***

"Elsword... You were always... such an idiot..." Elsword cradled the dying girl in his arms, tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't understand, Eve had betrayed him and yet she saved his life at the cost of her own. "E-Eve..." Elsword couldn't stop shaking uncontrollably. "Why did you... Why did you save me?"

"You idiot... we promised each other... that... that we would always live for each other... It looks like... I guess I can't keep up my end of the bargain." Eve smiled weakly as Elsword hugged her. "Eve! I'm sorry I didn't listen! Please! Don't die on me! You promised!"

"Silly human... I will live in your memory... Please do not forget me..."

Through his tears Elsword watched as life seeped out of the girl he loved. Eve's golden eyes faded to a dull brown and her blue source of power stopped glowing. "E-Eve! Eve! EVE!"

The crimson-haired boy's cries echoed throughout the night as he held Eve's body, crying himself to sleep on the side of the road and still holding his love. "I will remember you..."

**Asian: Now, I'm not an expert on tragic love stories and I know this is short but...**

**Aisha, Rena, Chung, Ara: T.T SO SAD! *Explodes in a fit of crying***

**Asian: That's... pretty much what happened as I wrote this**

**Raven: ... *Single teardrop***

**Everyone: *Gasp* Raven... is crying...**

**Eve: Even for an unemotional Nasod as myself, I cannot help but feel a sort of... dreading on the inside**

**Elsword: I... am so stupid...**

**El-gang's girls minus Eve: YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! *All draw weapons and chase Elsword***

**Chung: I'm such a horrible friend T.T HOW CAN I LIVE WITH MYSELF AFTER THIS?!**

**Asian: Figure it out...**

**Anyway's I'm gonna go work on my long-overdue exchange with Mario as soon as I get back from school so...**

**The Elsword community of FanFiction wishes you the happiest birthday today, Ruby!**


End file.
